Malls, Beebo, and Donuts
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Ray sets out to find the perfect Christmas gift for Zari - and with a little help from Nate and John Constantine, he finds the perfect gift-even if he had to go to the future to get it.. (Ray/Zari with a side of John/Nora)


**I have been in such a Snowbarry mood lately... it feels _so weird_ not having them as the main couple. 0~0 However, fear not, my fellow Snowbarry shippers! They make a brief appearance in this story! :D **

**And to be honest... Ray and Zari are such an adorable couple that get like no attention. Its not fair.**

 **So I'm here to fix that! All you ZaRay/Palmaz shippers out there, this one's for you. :D (ps - the brOTP between Sara, Nate, and Ava is also here. Along with John/Nora, Mick/Charlie, and Gary/Mona. :D)**

* * *

Ray currently sat on the chair in the parlor of the Waverider, stumped on ideas...

Christmas was right around the corner (at least, according to the Lunar calendar - thank you Nate), and he had no idea what to get Zari - she had been his girlfriend for the past two months. And it had been an amazing two months - but he had no idea what to get her! He was basically punching himself.

Puppy? No, Sara wouldn't allow just Zari to have the puppy - it would have to be a team dog, and he wanted something for Zari specifically.

Ugly sweater? No, Zari would be wearing one of those the night of the party. Giving her one would be like saying, "Babe, go change. You look bad.".

Dance equipment? No, Zari couldn't dance - he knew some of his friends could, like Nate and Sara, but not Zari whatsoever. And all his other friends that could dance were in the present.

A box of chocolates? Well, it was food... and Zari loved her food. This was a known fact.

Still, he wanted it to be meaningful - it was his and Zari's first Christmas as a couple, so he wanted it to be memorable.

Suddenly, of all people, John Constantine walked into the parlor. "Ray, mate, what's happening with ya?"

"Oh, hey Constantine!" he said, greeting him cheerfully. "Just... trying to think up a good Christmas gift for Zari."

"Ah, I see," John said, "that can be a toughie... I'm trying to think of something to get Nora."

"Well, may the best of luck be to both of us," Ray said, raising an imaginary glass.

"Likewise," John said, pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

The two sat in silence for a moment, when Constantine slapped himself on the head. "What the hell am I thinking?!"

"Having trouble, man?" asked Ray gently. He knew when Constantine was in a bad mood, it was wise to not be too loud.

"No, I've had a bloody stroke of genius!" he exclaimed. "We go look in all the crappy malls together! There's bound to be something that'll tip us off!"

Ray smirked - a chance to do some teammate bonding with Constantine, and find the perfect Christmas gift for Zari? Sign him up!

As he was about to agree, Nate came running through the time courier window he had opened, looking tired. "Hey guys... got any gift ideas?"

"Who's it for?" asked Ray.

"I'm giving Sara and Ava gifts, they've basically been my sisters for these past few months," Nate said. "I feel like I owe them something."

"Aww, how sweet!" Ray smiled. "Hey, you should come with us!"

John shot a look at him, but then softened - he remembered that Nate wasn't one on the team that he hated.

"Sure!" Nate smiled. "Uh... where are we going?"

"Present day malls, to be distant," John said, cracking his knuckles. "And to be specific, not a damn clue."

Ray and Nate smirked at John's antics, and then opened a time window to some random mall in the present.

* * *

"There's not a damn thing here that suits our loved ones," muttered John, looking around in some random clothing section of the store.

"Dude, you don't have to tell me twice," Nate said, looking around, utterly clueless.

Ray was especially upset... nothing here seemed to scream "ZARI!" at him. Then again, that would only really be able to happen if the clothing came to life - but considering some of the stuff he had seen recently, he wouldn't put it past the jackets to be plotting his assassination for passing them up.

Sometimes he really worried about the affects of being a Legend...

Suddenly, he saw two people on the other side of the store that he instantly recognized - it felt so good to see someone he recognized.

"Barry! Caitlin!" he called out, fast walking over to the two. They instantly turned around, and smiled at the familiar face.

"Hi Ray!" Caitlin greeted cheerfully. "What's got you here in 2018?"

"Please tell me its not something bad," Barry said.

"Oh no! Well, bad for us," Ray said. "I, uh... can't find a gift for Zari. And this is our first Christmas together, so-"

"Wait," Caitlin said. "Y-You and Zari got together?"

"Yeah! October," Ray declared, smiling.

Caitlin squealed, and immediately hugged Ray. "Congratulations! I knew you two would make a great couple!"

Barry hugged Ray as well, and smirked. "Tell Zari that we send love from Team Flash!"

"Will do guys!" he smiled. "Hey, uh... do you have any recommendations for gifts, by any chance?"

"Well... we mostly came here to look at all of the junk in this place," Caitlin said. "I'm sorry Ray, but I think your best bet would be some...time else."

"Nice," Ray smirked. "Well, thanks guys! You two have an absolutely wonderful and Merry Christmas!"

"You too Ray!" smiled Barry.

"Tell the rest of the gang we said hi!" Caitlin called out.

"Will do! See ya guys!" Ray smiled, racing back to Nate and Constantine - the scene didn't look too pleasant. Constantine had on a different coat, and he looked _livid._

As Barry held onto Caitlin's hand as they walked away, he asked, "How did we predict they'd be a couple?"

"All we have to do is look at them," Caitlin shrugged. "I mean, there was so much tension there the last time we saw them."

"True that," Barry nodded. And with that, the lively couple walked off, and Ray finally made it back to his two teammates.

"I just spoke with Barry and Caitlin," Ray said. "They told us that there's nothing here."

"Dang, that sucks," Nate muttered.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. This. Bloody. Jacket," John growled.

"Hey, lets go into the future!" Nate said. "There's bound to be some cool stuff there! And what could go wrong with going to a little mall?"

Ray smiled... that idea sounded great!

After all, what could go wrong with checking out a little mall?

* * *

Well, as it turned out, Nate was a genius for suggesting this - there was literally EVERYTHING in the year 2032.

"Hey, guys, I see a cool store over here!" Ray smiled, pointing over to a small corner store. "Let's go check it out!"

Ray then walked over with Nate and John, and looked around for a bit...

Then, he found it.

The moment he laid his eyes upon the gift, he knew it. It was the type of gift Zari would _beg_ for, as if she were a child that had just seen the latest hot toy on the market at a discount price - and even their parents were tempted. In other words, she would want it a lot.

"Guys, I've found it," Ray smiled. "I've found it!"

"Great job, mate," said John, "but the rest of us are still looking."

Suddenly, he smirked. "I've got an idea."

He then charged off in one direction, leaving the other two none-the-wiser.

"Dude," Nate said, observing the gift, "how are you gonna pay for that?! I mean its awesome, but how are you gonna pay for that?!"

Ray then pulled out his wallet.

"Oh... uh, never mind then," Nate muttered. "How'd you make that money?"

"Savings!" Ray proudly declared.

"Nice," Nate shrugged. "Let's just hope Gideon can modify metal... otherwise my gift's gonna be generic as heck."

"It'll still be amazing, I'm sure of it," Ray smiled.

Suddenly, John came back with his gift...

It was a plain aquamarine blue t-shirt.

"I think you could've gotten that back in 2018..." Nate whispered.

"Oh, don't worry lads," John smirked. "I've got a plan for this puppy."

Ray and Nate just shrugged at one another, and went with Constantine to pay for their gifts.

They really hoped their loved ones would enjoy them...

* * *

Ray and Zari now sat on the floor, with their pajamas on and Christmas spirit in their hearts. It was officially Christmas Eve, and the two were just too excited to wait till tomorrow came to exchange gifts.

"Okay, you open yours first," Zari smiled, hanging Ray a box.

Ray smiled eagerly, and made quick work of the wrapping paper. When he opened it, he gasped.

"Oh my... it's a Beebo T-shirt!" he laughed eagerly. "Thank you so much, Z! You're the best!"

"I know," Zari giggled cheekily. "Alright, Mr. Palmer, let's see what you've brought..."

Zari then was handed her gift, and she opened it gently...

When she saw what was inside, she almost started crying. She was overwhelmed by her emotions...

Because Ray had just gone all out for her.

He had bought her a mini doughnut maker.

"RAY!" she gasped, near tears. "This... is this a dream?!"

"Nope!" Ray proudly stated. "Thanks to Nate and Constantine, we managed to locate this. I hope you like it."

Zari jumped over to Ray, and kissed him so much that he was covered in lipstick and even a few tears of joy.

"Ray... I love it," she whispered, hugging him. "This is the best Christmas ever, thanks to you..."

Ray smiled, and hugged Zari back tightly...

Because for him, she had made this his best Christmas ever.

* * *

In the morning, everyone on the Waverider had gathered in the cafeteria for their morning breakfast. As it turned out, Nate and John had also given their gifts last night.

Sara and Ava wore matching heart necklaces with their names in each one (that explained all the happy crying he had heard), and Nora had on a T-shirt that said "I was the vessel of a time demon and all I got was this lousy T-shirt". Only a gift that John Constantine could give...

But Zari walked into the kitchen carrying several kinds of doughnuts, ones that only Ray, Nate, and Constantine could have (at first-she eventually let everyone have them).

Gary and Mona were off at the Time Bureau, more than likely, and they probably wouldn't see Mick or Charlie until past noon.

But for Ray and Zari, that didn't matter to them.

Because they had Beebo and doughnuts.

Best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **Hey... y'all wanna know something funny? This last part of this fic (Write-To-You... my apologies xD)**

 **Yeah I had to write it on my phone... my laptop likes crashing right at the worst time... but I was determined to let y'all have a fluffy one shot for your Sunday morning, so I had to make a desperate call.**

 **Honestly idk anymore lol. But if you enjoyed this fic, please let me know! And I promise. Never again with the phone... never again.**

 **XD see you guys soon!**


End file.
